


Tobin Makes a Bet

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: USWNT Food Challenges [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, food challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn, Tobin, Hope, and JJ make a bet with Ali, Alex, Kelley, and Christen and end up eating whole pizzas by themselves. Aka the fic where Tobin is too prideful to back down from a bet and drags Ashyln, Hope, and JJ with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobin Makes a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me at about 1 am last night and I started writing it around 2 so sorry if it's crap. I was running on fumes for the first half. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Ashlyn, Hope, and JJ were currently very unhappy with Tobin. The four of them were laying against each other on Alex and Tobin's couch moaning from the pain in their overly full stomachs as their girlfriends laughed at them. If Tobin hadn't made that bet with Alex, they wouldn't be in this position. Damn Hope and her stupid ideas.  

 

*** 

 

Even though it was off season, Ashlyn, Ali, JJ, Christen, Tobin, Alex, Hope, and Kelley still practiced with each other during the week to stay in shape for when soccer started up again. It was after practice one day when they were packing up their equipment that Tobin had made the bet. 

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Tobin exclaimed.  

Alex just laughed at her girlfriend. "Really, Tobs?" 

Tobin thought for a second before replying, "Well maybe not a horse, but an extra large pizza sounds good right about now." 

"Pizza sounds good." 

"You'd have to get your own. I'll probably finish the extra large off myself." 

The group broke out in laughter. 

"Yeah right, Tobin!" Ashlyn teased. "I'd like to see you try." 

The midfielder took mock offense to the blonde's words. "I could." 

"No you can't," Alex said. 

The group had stopped putting their things away to watch the debate between the couple. 

"Yes I can," Tobin argued. 

Hope finally got bored with the bickering and proposed that the two make a bet. If Tobin was able to finish the extra large pizza in one sitting then Alex would give her $20. If she wasn't able to finish then she had to give Alex $20. The couple agreed with this bet and decided that Tobin wouldn't be the only one to participate in this food challenge. 

"Hey, Harris, are you willing to join this bet too?" Tobin provoked. 

Ashlyn shook her head. "No way, you're on your own."  

Tobin raised an eyebrow. 

"So you're saying you're too chicken to do it?" 

"No." 

"Really? Because that's what I'm getting from you." 

"Okay, fine! I'll do it."  

A shit eating grin spread across Tobin's face as she looked to Hope and JJ. The two sighed before agreeing to take part in the challenge as well, partially wanting to impress their girlfriends and partially wanting to make another bet with Tobin and Ashlyn later. 

"We'll do it," they said in unison. 

"Let's do this!" Tobin yelled, grabbing her stuff and running to her and Alex's car. 

Ashlyn, Hope, and JJ trailed slightly behind their girlfriends wondering what they had just gotten themselves into.  

 

*** 

 

When the group reached Alex and Tobin's house, Kelley, Alex, Christen, and Ali went to the guest bedroom to figure out what the rules for the challenge would be. Meanwhile, the other four sat in the living room and made another bet amongst themselves.  

"So Hope and I have decided that we're going to have 'teams'," JJ explained. "Ashlyn, you and Tobin will be a team and Hope and I will be a team. The first team to finish their pizzas wins and the losers owe the winners forty dollars each." 

"Does that mean you both have to pay us forty dollars each or you'll pay one person forty dollars then Hope pays the other forty dollars?" Ashlyn asked.  

"I'll pay one of you then Hope will pay the other." 

Tobin and Ashlyn looked at each other and smiled. 

"You have yourselves a deal," Tobin said as she shook Hope's hand, then JJ's. Ashlyn did the same. 

Shortly after their second deal was made, the four girls in the guest bedroom made their way into the living room. The girls sitting on the couch looked up at their girlfriends waiting for them to lay down the rules of the challenge.  

"Alright ladies," Kelley started, "these are the rules. You each have to eat your own extra large pizza, obviously." 

"Each of you have to pick a minimum of four toppings for your pizza, extra cheese doesn't count," Christen continued while looking at a defeated JJ. 

"The pizza must be eaten in one sitting. You will not be allowed bathroom breaks and basically can't leave our sight," Alex added. 

"If you do manage to finish the pizza your girlfriend will give you the twenty dollars. If you don't then you have to give your girlfriend the twenty dollars," Ali concluded. 

When the four girls sitting on the couch nodded in understanding of the rules, Alex left to go get her laptop. She handed it to Tobin so that she could create her pizza and put it in the cart for ordering. For her toppings she quickly chose pepperoni, beef, bacon, and mushrooms and put her order in the cart before handing the laptop over to Ashlyn. Ashlyn took a little more time to choose her toppings but decided on olives, meatballs, bacon, and onions. She put her order in the cart then handed the laptop to Hope. Hope, ever the genius decided to get a half and half pizza so that at least she wouldn't get bored with having one type of pizza. One half had chicken, ham, pineapple, and onions while the other half had pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and mushrooms. She handed the laptop to JJ who took forever to decide what she wanted. After several "hurry up I'm starving"s from Tobin and the others she decided on tomato, spinach, chicken, and bacon. The laptop was then handed back to Alex so that they could review the orders to make sure no one would be cheating and to order a pizza for her and the other "judges."  

The pizza was ordered and the eight soccer players just sat around waiting for it to be time to pick up the pizza. Tobin reached for the remote and turned on the TV, surfing the channels until Kelley yelled at her to stop. The small defender startled all of them, even Hope. With that being said they settled on watching Pitch Perfect. Luckily for Kelley it had just started. 

"Babe, why are you making us watch this," Hope said, holding on to the girl cuddled up to her. 

"Because it's one of the greatest movies to ever exist," Kelley responded. 

Hope sighed. She couldn't wait for the pizza to be ready so they didn't have to watch this godforsaken movie. It wasn't that it was a bad movie, in fact it was pretty good, but singing college girls wasn't really her thing. She just had a really hard time telling Kelley no. It wasn't a surprise when Tobin changed the channel as soon as the judges left to pick up the pizza.  

In fact, she turned on the Xbox instead and handed the other three controllers. She put Call of Duty: World at War in and the four of them played multiplayer until their girlfriends returned with the pizzas.  

Tobin, Ashlyn, and JJ quickly learned that Hope was invincible. She would show up out of nowhere and shoot them dead before any of them even had the chance to shoot back. They had even teamed up and planned to corner her, only to find out she moved elsewhere and sniped them all from behind. She had to have been cheating.  

When Christen, Kelley, Ali, and Alex got home with the pizzas they found Tobin, JJ, and Ashlyn cussing out a very happy Hope. The cursing stopped when they smelled the pizza and saw their girlfriends standing in the doorway. It was time to see if they really could eat an entire extra large pizza after practice. They took the pizzas to the dining room and opened them to see who's was who's. They each found their girlfriend's pizza and took it to them on the couch and the challenge began.  

In hopes of winning the second bet against Hope and JJ, Tobin and Ashlyn took two slices of their pizza and stacked them on top of each other to eat the pizza faster. However, they found that it actually made them eat slower and changed their strategy when they saw Hope and JJ were already on their third pieces. They quickly kicked it up a notch so they didn't have to pay Hope and JJ their winnings from their girlfriends.  

Around the fourth slice of pizza for the four on the couch, Kelley, Christen, Ali, and Alex had finished eating the pizza they had shared and were watching their girlfriends eat their pizzas. All of them were eating as fast as they could, but Ashlyn and Hope were pulling ahead. Six slices down for all of them, six more to go.  

That was about the time JJ and Tobin had started to slow down, the amount of pizza they were eating catching up to them. Ashlyn and Hope were still trucking along, only slowing down a little bit. Upon seeing that Hope was ahead of her, Tobin began speeding up again, even though her stomach was already full. JJ was just trying her best to keep eating.  

Ashlyn and Hope were on their tenth slice when they had to slow down. Tobin, on her ninth, was quickly catching up to the two keepers. JJ was only on her eighth and was struggling to continue. However, she refused to lose this bet to Christen.  

The judges were laughing at their girlfriends' situation and found the food challenge to be entertaining. Really they were just glad it wasn't them participating in the challenge. They were cheering their girlfriends on telling them that they could do it, even if it meant they lost twenty dollars. Kelley was the loudest, yelling at Hope to keep eating and finish first. Christen took the quieter route and was encouraging JJ with back rubs and a simple, "You can do it baby! Keep eating." She whispered something else in JJ's ear, a promise of sorts, that made JJ's eyes widen and her eating speed pick up. Ali and Alex were a mix between the two, making promises for later that night but yelling them at their girlfriends.  

At her final slice of pizza Hope had to stop for a moment before she could continue. Because of this Ashlyn finished first, closely followed by Tobin. Hope finished third and JJ was on her tenth piece when they finished. She did finish eventually, but lost the bet for her and Hope. Hope didn't seem to care but Tobin and Ashlyn were happy. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the amount of pizza they had eaten hit them full force and their stomachs really started to hurt. All four of them were trying hard not to throw up, their girlfriends sitting with them and rubbing their stomachs for them. Christen had gotten up to get a trash can to keep nearby since JJ's face had turned a little green. They sat there watching _How it's Made_ silently until Tobin got an idea. 

"Hey, Hope," she said. 

"What, Tobin?" Hope responded. Her stomach hurt so bad she didn't even want to talk. 

"What do you say we get back at Alex, Kelley, Ali, and Christen and have them do a challenge of their own?" 

"Oh no," the girls in question mumbled simultaneously.  

"I like that idea," Ashlyn agreed.  

Tobin looked up at Alex before saying, "It's your turn. Also, where's my money?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will be writing another fic where Alex, Christen, Kelley, and Ali do a food challenge together. I'm not sure what to make them do though so if you have a suggestion please let me know.


End file.
